The lady is a vamp
by your little wolf companion
Summary: Logan, no longer chained to the throne of Albion, is free to do as he wishes. Drink, party, find company in the undesirables of the land. But when he attends Reaver's home coming party, one particular guest takes a firm hold of both his heart and plasma supply. Logan/OC. Set after fable 3 events.
1. Chapter 1

The lady is a vamp.

A/N As of yet I don't think the subject of Vampires has been broached in any fable game. So there isn't going to be any specifics when it comes to rules on this one. Just a heads up! :D

Logan, no longer chained to the throne of Albion, is free to do as he wishes. Drink, party, find company in the undesirables of the land. But when he attends Reaver's home coming party, one particular guest takes a firm hold of both his heart and plasma supply.

Chapter 1

The invitation arrived almost two days before but Logan could not bring himself to even look at it.

Reaver.

Another grim, but stylish, reminder of how badly he'd let down Albion while in power.

Even though his little brother, Alexander, was now ruler, much to the people's delight, Logan still felt short of breath when he thought of how close he'd come to bringing destruction to his mother's land.

It had been hard handing over the throne, but at the same time, he was glad to be rid of it. The relief that flooded him the day his brother and Walter stormed the war room was enough to make him want to cry into his covers at night. Alex's sparing of his life was a bonus as far as Logan was concerned. He just didn't want the crown that had grown so heavy on his head.

The battle to save Albion had come a year to the day that he fell from power, just as the seer had said. It had been hard and the losses were great.

Walter. The old soldier that had taught the boys as children and advised Logan in his early rule had died that day by his brother's hand.

Both men grieved, separately at first before, finally, Alex poked his head around his older brother's door one night around midnight, looking for a drinking partner.

Logan was more than happy to join him.

Eyeing the invite warily, the former king bit at the leather of his glove as he paced back and forth.

It had been strange at first, moving out of the king's bedroom and having to take a smaller, but just as homely, if not more-so, room further across the Palace. But Logan didn't mind. He'd had little to no sleep while in the king's bed chamber. He wished his bother better luck in it.

The new room wasn't much smaller and it was still grand in decor. It even had it's own study. That had been a relief. Logan enjoyed his own company and having the option to lock himself away with many, many books had always pleased him. Though, it was something he'd not had much of a chance to do after taking his mother's throne.

Now his days were leisurely spent doing as he wished. Something he hadn't done since he was a boy.

At first, he'd spent days reading to his hearts content, a smile creeping across his scarred lips as foot falls headed toward his room...only to pass it completely without hesitation. No one knocked his door any more. He was never interrupted mid meal any more or woken in the early hours over a crisis. Not now. And he LOVED it.

He went through book after book, quickly growing bored with the ever shrinking choice on offer. He took regular strolls in the gardens but that always seemed to lead to some sort of trouble. Be it sneers or disgusted looks or comments from the nobles that had demanded his head when he was on trial or a disturbance from his little sibling, dodging his duties. Something he did often.

Logan loved Alex. He'd been so pleased when his mother had birthed a second boy, giving him a playmate. But they were incredibly different men now they'd grown.

Logan took everything onto his shoulders and it showed. Ruling Albion had given him a pale, sickly appearance. His face had grown gaunt and bags had darkened his eyes greatly. He barely slept. Barely ate. The once muscular, army trained prince had lost so much weight it was almost painful for himself to look at his own reflection while being dressed in the morning. The burdens had almost crippled him and it had made him a very serious and hard man.

Alex couldn't have been more different. The younger man never seemed to stop smiling, something that grated his brother's nerves. He was strong and ate well. He worried little and doing the right thing always seemed to come easy to him. He never sat up night after night, his mind wracked with worry. The role of king, even after learning of the impending doom, had been easily accepted and he treated it almost like a game. He'd sneak out to the gardens to avoid court or disappear off across Albion when he was needed to attend drab, mind numbing events.

Shirking his duties was something Alex was very good at. And something Logan couldn't stand.

They'd argued over it a couple of times at first, just as Alex had taken the crown and Logan was still getting used to the idea of not being in control any more. Even in the heat of an argument, Alex would wave his hand and call for wine, wanting to forget the issue at hand and simply drink with his older brother.

Logan had refused to speak to him for a month or so after the second incident, deeming the new king too childish to waste his breath on.

"Are you going to open that, or glare at it until it bursts into flames?" Came the amused laugh from the doorway.

Logan jumped, his head snapping round to see Alex leaning against the closed door, watching him with his roguish grin.

The man had always been handsome. He'd taken after their mother, where as Logan had taken his father's traits. His hair was fairly long and tousled and he liked to wear it back in a messy ponytail. Like his brother, his hair and eyes were dark but unlike Logan, his face was filled out and his strong features gave him a constantly smouldering look. His goatee, unlike his brother's, was thicker and encircled his mouth. It was neatly trimmed, a fact that always surprised Logan because his brother always seemed to like to take a lazy approach to his appearance. He was stocky in build and lacked Logan's height but it never seemed to bother him. If anything, it just aided in making him look like the battle hardened hero he was.

He hadn't been that beefy before leaving the castle with Walter. Logan was sure of it. It was truly remarkable what a little bit of sword swinging and hollow man slaying could do.

"Haven't you got things to do?" Logan shot back Curtly.

They may have been close once but Logan had quickly lost love for his younger brother and his 'Oh well. Shit happens' attitude.

Alex, however, still seemed to look at Logan with awe at times. Like he'd done as a little boy when Logan had showed off his sword training to him or perhaps caught a nasty looking spider in a jar. The admiration the younger man showed was a cold comfort for Logan. A reminder of times when they had been inseparable.

Alex shrugged the kind of shrug that made his brother bristle with anger and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk still painting his face.

"I'll have you know, I've finished my duties for today. Proud of me brother?" He chuckled. Alex wasn't stupid. He knew of the seething resentment Logan held for him at times and royal duties seemed to bring it out of him. He put it down to Logan having to endure it for many, many years with unwavering loyalty.

Alexander's relaxed approach didn't go down well.

"Oh yes, very. Give yourself a medal Alexander..." Logan muttered sarcastically, cutting his eyes at Alex before glancing back at his invite.

"Ah Lo..." Alex clicked his tongue and pushed himself off the door, strolling toward Logan's desk. "You can't be bitter all your life. Take a day off, will you?" He laughed and reached for his brother's invite.

The king examined the red parchment with it's gold writing and embossed patterning with a bemused look before it was snatched away from him.

"Looks fancy..." He said after a moment, watching his brother's face redden. He wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger. "Whose sending you such things?"

Logan hesitated to answer. He stared down at the invite in his hands with a lump in his throat. Reaver had tried to kill his little brother. How could he possibly explain that he was still getting requests from the deviant to join him at his private parties?

"It's...nothing." Logan finally said, forcing the words out.

He could see Alex grinning at him again, watching him with mischievous eyes.

"Oh c'mon Logan."

"I said it's nothing."

"Liar."

"Alex!" Logan finally barked.

"Just tell me." Alex whined like a spoilt child and not the king he was.

"Fine..." Logan spat, inhaling deeply once he'd agreed.

_Fine. _Why, the bloody hell, had he said _fine? _Fine meant he couldn't get out of it now. Especially when Alex's face lit up and the younger man stepped closer.

"Go on then. Open it." He urged.

His hand's shaking and his finger's numb, Logan gave his brother his best scowl and broke the seal.

"To my dearest, most frustrated and positively livid former king, Logan..." It began. Logan couldn't help but cringe as Alex laughed without restrain.

"Most frustrated and positively livid..." He snickered, watching Logan's face. "This person knows you so well."

"Shut up fool." Logan snarled, crumpling the invite up in his hand. It was Alex's turn to jump and the young king hissed through his teeth, his hand reaching for Logan's balled fist.

"Don't ruin it!"

"It's mine, why shouldn't I?" Logan continued to growl. "I'll burn it if I want." He spat, turning toward the great fireplace.

"No!" Alex yelled, grabbing his brother's arm. "Don't be so sour Logan!"

_Sour?_ His eyes darkened and Logan opened his hand, letting the invite drop to the floor.

"You want to read it? Go ahead." He finally murmured and walked toward his high-backed, worn, leather chair. Alex had been kind enough to allow Logan to take it from the war room, where it sat in front of the fire and place it in front of the hearth in his new room.

He dropped down into it and sighed heavily. Just talking to his immature sibling was enough to make him feel old and worn out.

Alex watched his brother, mirroring his frown before scooping up the balled up parchment. He flattered it out as best he could and continued reading.

"It's been so very long, Logan. And I _have missed you. _I'm having a little get together this weekend. Just some _close friends _for a private party. And no, for once it's not the type you seem to so detest. You are forever turning my invites to those parties down. No wonder you've always been so uptight. I can't even tempt you with a smorgasbord of Albion's finest men, women and various other creatures. Shame really. Anyway, I'm rambling. I do hope you'll attend this event. I hear you've become a recluse. Such a waste of perfectly good flesh. Your friend. Reaver."

Alex stared at the name, his eyes tracing the delicate swishes and curls of the letters.

Reaver.

"You...You're still in contact with this man? He tried to kill me Logan. He ran from Albion when the darkness came to save his own arse and you're still in contact with him?" The younger man fumed.

Logan silently watched the flames dance and swirl before twirling into one.

"I'm not in contact with him, brother..." He drawled, not even bothering to make an effort any more. He was too tired for that. "That is the first I've heard from him since...well...since I was king." He rolled his wrist dismissively before dropping his hand back down onto the armrest.

"Are you going?" Alex shot back straight away. He stormed towards his brother's prone form in the seat and stood over him.

Logan's dark brows rose and he turned his head to look upward at his brother. "Excuse me?"

"I said." Alex ground out. "Are. You. Going?"

Logan blinked slowly, unsure of his own answer. "I don't think so..."

"You don't think so..." Alex mimicked.

"No. I have no interest in Reaver's parties." Logan turned away from his brother's gaze again, his eyes turning to the fire. "They're... perverse."

"...They sound...interesting. I think you should go."

Logan tensed suddenly and nearly gave himself whiplash he turned to look at his brother so quickly. "_Excuse me?_" He hissed.

"You've always been uptight." Alex shrugged, his angry expression gone. "Perhaps socialising will help."

Logan's mouth flapped aimlessly. He had no idea what to say. Alex was smirking again and there was nothing Logan could do about it. He wanted to yell and throw his brother out, but he was still reeling from the shock of his brother's suggestion.

"Oh go on Logan." Alex said, nudging his brother's arm. "Go, enjoy yourself. Find a woman and bed her. Gods forbid, you haven't done so in a while.

"Alex..." Logan growled, his teeth grinding together as he gripped the arm rests. "Allow me to make this very, very clear." He spoke slowly, so the dim-witted baby brother would get it.

"I'm _NOT_ going."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan had only been at the party less than thirty minutes and he was already cursing Reaver's existence.

His humiliation had not started at Reaver's hands though, Oh no. It had begun with Alex having him matched, like a common criminal, from the castle and into a waiting coach. His brother stood on the steps, grinning and waving as it began to pull away.

Much to Logan's dismay, he'd remembered Reaver's love of a dress code and had helpfully left a masquerade outfit on the opposite seat of the coach for him.

Once outside Reaver's Millfield home, the place he had taken up residence once more after returning to Albion, Logan had reluctantly donned his wolf mask and entered the mansion.

Logan remembered the house from his childhood, before Reaver had brought it. It had belonged to a elderly noble that was friendly with his mother and offered her and her young prince a place to stay when they wanted to escape the castle.

The once beautiful manor was now nothing more then a house of disrepute.

Bodies lay in varying states of undress, writhing on the floors, on furniture and up against the walls. The orgies Reaver was so famous for had already begun it seemed as the former king entered.

He was handed a glass of wine at some point, of which he placed down on a nearby table and left without a second glance. Reaver and his guests were not to be trusted and the last thing he wanted was to wake up under a pile of naked men and women.

He eventually found the host himself in an awkward position against the piano with two busty women and a boyish looking man on his knees between Reaver's legs.

It was enough to turn Logan's stomach and he left the room for a moment to sit and wait for Reaver without having to watch his debauched behaviour.

It hadn't taken Reaver long after that to come and find him and Logan was quietly pleased with himself for interrupting the other man. It gave him a sick sense of pleasure to know Reaver had probably had to rush the man and women off and dress himself again, leaving himself frustrated and red in the face.

"You took great joy in that..." Reaver frowned, tucking his shirt into his trousers as he entered the kitchen where Logan had stashed himself away to save his already strained mind from the horror that was Reaver's sex life.

"I don't know what you mean..." Logan said lowly, his stony expression easily concealing the smirk he felt trying to break free.

"No...Of course not." Reaver drawled, picking up a bottle of red wine and filling a large glass. He held it out to Logan who politely waved it away. "Oh Logan." Reaver rolled his eyes. "You are always so stiff when you attend my functions. And not in the fun way." He grinned, sipping the wine. "You act as if I'd rape you at any moment." He chuckled and gracefully lowered himself into the seat opposite the former king.

Logan didn't react. He knew Reaver was looking for some sort of reaction from him and he was determined not to give him what he wanted.

"I thought you said this wasn't one of _those _parties?" Logan shot back at him, ignoring the other man's last comment completely.

"Well it wasn't..." Reaver sighed, lounging back in his seat and crossing his legs lazily. He swirled his wine around the glass, watching the ruby liquid glisten in the torch light. "But people have certain expectations of me Logan and well, how can I disappoint them?" He smiled coyly at the royal.

Logan's expression darkened and Reaver could tell he wasn't amused in the slightest. He guessed he better get to the point quickly before the temperamental monarch stormed out.

"Listen..." He quickly straightened up and leaned against the table top, stretching across to Logan. He rested his chin on his palm and smiled pleasantly, though, for some reason, it always came off more creepy than friendly. "I met someone on my travels." He began. "She'd a lovely woman...I think you'd like her."

Logan felt his blood boil. Was he hearing him correctly? "What?"

Reaver's smile cracked into a grin and he half shrugged. "I invited you tonight because I'd like you to meet her."

"You're trying to fix me up with someone Reaver?" Logan hissed, his jaw clenching.

"Fix you up? Oh no no no Logan!" He pouted playfully. "I just thought she'd make a nice friend for you. She's very much like you and I thought you'd get on like a orphanage on fire."

"I don't want a friend." Logan fumed. "Especially if they are hand picked by you."

Reaver cut his eyes at Logan and sighed dramatically as he slumped back, his lips tight as he went back to swirling his wine. "I brought her here especially for you too...Oh she will be upset."

He made no move to stop Logan as the high-strung man stood from his seat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then Reaver." Logan spat. "But if you have to go and collect your friend from the floor, half naked and covered in...Avo knows what and expect me to socialize with such a disgusting-!"

Reaver's sudden laugh caught him off guard and immediately he stopped. "What? What are you laughing at?" Logan demanded.

"Oh...Oh _Logan..." _Reaver panted, his hand on his chest. "Do you really think that lowly of me?" He grinned. "I wouldn't introduce you to _those _guests. They're just here to keep things interesting."

Downing the wine, Reaver placed the empty glass down and stood, rounding the table quickly. Logan tensed under his touch as his gloved hand snaked up onto his shoulder and squeezed.

"Oh no...This one's special. She's not mixing with this..._rabble. _"

Logan shrugged his hand from his shoulder and stepped back. He was always wary of having the devious man too close.

"Where is this friend of yours then?" He ground out, his muscles still tight.

Reaver's mouth opened, but quickly closed again as he glanced about. He bit his lip when he realised what he was looking for wasn't in the room they currently stood and stepped over toward the doorway to glance around.

"Ah, there we go." He chimed, seeing the grandfather clock in the main hall. "She should be still asleep but I can always go and wake her for you. She should be decent by ten o'clock."

Logan's scowl deepened. He wanted to be gone by then. This was a waste of time.

"She has half an hour. I don't wish to hang about here like a spare part for much longer Reaver." He told the partially dressed man.

Reaver's face lit up ad his eyes sparkled as he clapped his hands together gleefully. "Wonderful!" He cheered. "Give me a moment!" He laughed, rushing from the room.

Logan's steely expression finally dropped as he crumpled back down into the kitchen chair. What had he agreed to? Reaver's _friends _were not people royalty should be seen fraternising with.

He and Alex would be having words when he got back to Bowerstone...

"Oh, and Logan..." Logan jumped and spun to look at Reaver, poking his head around the doorway. He was still grinning like a fool and it was getting irritating. "You _will _thank me for this. It may take you some time, but you will be grateful." And with that, he disappeared again.

_Thank him? _He doubted that highly somehow...

-xXx-

Logan moved from the kitchen. He may have been reluctant to meet this friend of Reaver's but a kitchen wasn't an appropriate place to greet someone. His years of strict royal etiquette would never allow him to greet new people in a _kitchen. _

He was dubious to sit or even touch the furniture. Images of fornicating people, sweaty and covered in each other's bodily fluids made his skin prickle with repulsion.

Eventually he found a spot on a couch he was yet to see people humping each other on and slumped down there. He prayed for Reaver's speedy return as he worried he'd be approached by some lust driven noble, desperate to be pleasured by a stranger.

That's all Reaver's 'parties' were. Just huge orgies where no one cared to even take the name of the person they were bedding with the occasional blood bath at the end when Reaver either got tired of his guests or he'd found a particularly amusing plaything to torture.

As cruel as Logan could be, he didn't think he could stomach witnessing such things.

His gaze drifted from a couple not ten feet from him, desperately tearing at their clothes toward two men already well into the act, up against a bookcase.

Logan sighed heavily and closed his eyes. This was ridiculous. He didn't want to be there. He would rather be back at the castle, locked in his room, reading or studying maps. Not only was being there revolting, but it was woeful and humiliating.

He was beginning to wonder if there was something so very wrong with him. Other's around him, nobles, commoners. Randoms Reaver had found and brought home with him. They were enjoying themselves, be it in a perverse way, but they still seemed to be having the time of their lives.

And then there was him.

The Former king of Albion, trying to force himself as far back into the couch as he could so no one would approach him and ask him to join them. It was almost pitiful. He could feel his cheeks burning under his mask and he turned his eyes downward to avoid seeing the intimate acts he could hear going on around him.

In his youth, he had no doubt he'd have been in the thick of it. He'd had a decently long string of bed-mates and parties in his time. In fact, his first party, his eighteenth, had been hosted by Reaver and his own father. Not only had he lost his innocence to a beautiful blonde that night but by the end of the party, he'd bedded three separate women. One of which he'd gone on to see for a good few months afterward.

_Now look at me. _He thought. Cringing away from the acts he'd once enjoyed so freely.

-xXx-

"He doesn't look very much like a king...He's cowering with his head down. Seems..._prude _to me..." Purred the softly accented voice from beside Reaver. He'd had the lights dimmed for his special guest's sensitive eyes. Not that those in the throws of passion minded and his guest of honour was lurking in the shadows, as she preferred.

"He used to be so much fun..." Reaver sighed, gazing at Logan almost sympathetically. _Almost. _

"What happened?"

"He became king and got boring." Reaver sneered, turning his eyes to his guest stood in the darkened corner beside the door. "Perhaps you can coax him out of his shell...I know how much you like the shy ones."

"I do." The soft voice murmured, a flash of sharp, white teeth appearing from behind dark, plump lips as Reaver's guest spoke. "But He seems so...Lithe...and pale." Red eyes, burning like molten larva turned from Logan toward Reaver. "How is he supposed to last a night with me when he already looks like he's knocking on death's door?"

Reaver simply smirked and reached to hand his guest a black lace mask. "Oh. You're not familiar with Logan. You'll find he's tougher than he looks."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

((A/N Try and imagine Alessia's accent as sort of a soft French accent. There's always something seductive about a French accent. ;D))

His patients was growing thin and Logan began readying himself to leave. Reaver had wasted his time and it was now a guarantee that any other invites would be burned in the fire in future. Alex would get an earful too when he returned to the castle.

_Go to Reaver's party Logan. It'll be fun Logan... _Logan mocked his brother's words in his head. In future, he could go instead if it bothered him so much.

He was just getting ready to toss away his stupid mask and stand when the soft click of heels on the tiled floor caught his attention.

He turned his head, his gaze coming to rest on a shapely figure standing in the doorway. His eyes drank in the sight before him and his breath hitched.

Black lace shrouded the woman's curvy body, clinging to her as if it were painted on. Lace covered every inch of her, save her hands and head. The high collar of the dress was buttoned with three diamonds, which glittered in the light of the burning fire across the room. The sleeves tapered to a point over the back of her hands and her slender, pale fingers were adorned with many rings.

Her flaming red hair lay over her shoulders, curled into loose ringlets that nearly reached her waist.

Her head turned slowly, her ruby red eyes catching and holding his gaze from behind her mask with an intensity that made Logan's knees feel weak.

He sat watching her approach, his mouth open slightly in awe. She seemed to glide across the floor, only the sound of her heels giving her footsteps away.

Her hips swayed with the confidence of a woman well aware of what and who she was. Just the sort of person Reaver would find pleasing.

"Your Majesty." Her softly accented voice purred, her dark red lips curving into a charming smile. Logan didn't even hesitate. He was on his feet in moments, his eyes still lost in hers.

"My lady..." He breathed, his mouth dry. He took her hand as she offered it and kissed it, his lips pressing against lukewarm skin. The woman before him bowed her head respectfully before eyeing him once more with a thoughtful stare.

"I am..." He began, finding his regal voice again.

"You are Logan. Former king of Albion." She cut him off. "I am honoured to meet you sire." She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she stepped closer. Logan couldn't restrain the tremble that ran through him as her hands pressed, ever so gently, to his chest before sliding upward and over his shoulders. "I am Alessia Laflamme. Reaver has told me _much_ about you."

Logan swallowed hard, his heart hammering in his chest. He barely held onto his gasp of surprise when her hand, with its golden rings and blood red painted nails neared his face, grasping his mask and removing it before tossing it aside carelessly.

"That's better..." She cooed and allowed herself to lazily stroke her knuckled along his jaw. "So very handsome...Such _strong _features..." She whispered, more to herself than Logan.

Her touch was cold, but it left a trail of fire along his jaw that made Logan want to melt. Still, her eyes held his and the intensity never dulled.

"Reaver tells me you've not been enjoying his party." She began again, her head tilting slightly. Her fingers began to stroke through the short hair at the back of his neck soothingly. "I must agree. They can be... vulgar..." She sneered, her lips curling to reveal a fang, if only momentarily before the seductive smile returned. "But perhaps..." She took a step back then, her arms slipping from around his neck. She reached for her own mask then and tossed it away like she'd done Logan's.

Logan almost followed after her, frowning at the loss of the strange woman's touch.

"Perhaps we can keep each other company..." She crooned.

His mouth opened to answer but quickly closed again as her finger touched his lips to hush him. She took his gloved hands, gently pulling him along with her toward the doorway.

She didn't have to coax him too much. Totally enthralled by the dark woman, Logan's feet willing followed after her. Her hand remained clutching his as they walked and Alessia lead him from the room without a word.

Reaver stood beside the doorway, biting his knuckle against the rising laughter as he watched. She was better then he already thought she was and he didn't question just how far the enthralment would go. Logan looked totally lost in her intoxicating charms, following after her like a lamb to the slaughter.

Reaver had seen his new friend enchant men before that moment. He'd almost fallen for it himself, but had been released from the trance like state before Alessia did anything sinister. She'd said at the time she was proving a point. Showing him just how easy it was to control even the strongest man's mind.

He'd been quite disgruntled by that and had made her promise not to do it again.

Alessia started up the stairs, Logan close behind. His eyes did not leave her and her occasional, smouldering, backward glance was enough to send liquid fire racing through his vains. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and his body begin to grow warm. But most noticeable was his sudden, desperate, arousal that caused his trousers to grow almost painfully tight.

Whoever or whatever this woman was...She had a firm hold of him and Logan wasn't sure if he resented it or not.

His feet followed hers, his hand holding tightly to her cold one. His nerves crackled and his muscles twitched.

Damn that Reaver...

"Here we are..." Alessia flashed her new male companion a coy smile and pushed on the thick wooden door to Reaver's room.

Just like the rest of the mansion, the room was bathed in a dim red light, giving it a sinister glow. However, much to Logan's surprise, it didn't seem as debauched or even grand as he'd have expected from one such as Reaver. It was quaint really.

His grasp on Alessia's hand loosened, if only very slightly, as his feet slowed. He was curious as to his surroundings and would have quite happily begun to poke and prod about.

Unlike many other's in the royal court, Logan had somehow escaped Reaver's bed chambers in past and now he was actually there, even if it wasn't with Reaver, he was intrigued.

His hand was just about to slip from her's when Alessia suddenly spun and grasped it tighter then before, pulling Logan toward her and instantly bringing his attention back to her.

"Logan..." She purred, a hint of exasperation pulling at her smile as she tugged him toward one of the book cases. "Don't dawdle my sweet..." She turned to him completely then, her free hand snaking up his chest and around his neck, her finger's toying with the short hair at the back of his head once more. Her body pressed flush against his and she let out a soft, breathy sigh of approval at the feel of his arousal pressing against her abdomen.

"yes..." He gulped, his mouth going dry again as she gazed at him, her lips hovering dangerously close to his. "Of course." His lips remained parted as Alessia pressed her painted lips to his in a tentative kiss.

That was it. Logan's eyes fluttered closed and he felt his body suddenly surge with true need. His arm wrapped about her tapered waist and locked her in place as he deepened the kiss.

He didn't even know the woman. He'd met her just moments before and yet he was kissing her like they'd been lovers for years. She tasted of cinnamon and something...tangy. Almost coppery. It was maddening and Logan felt his head swimming as his tongue forced itself into her mouth, meeting little resistance as it did.

Alessia moaned against his lips, her tongue duelling with his as her hands reached to cup his jaw. The warmth of his mouth was comforting. Though she did not feel it herself, she was always so very cold. It was an unfortunate side effect of her..._affliction. _

"Logan." She panted, parting their lips. Logan didn't relinquish her so easily though and Alessia laughed as he peppered her lips and jaw with kisses, his fingers gently pulling on the lace collar of her dress to gain access. "Logan!" She laughed, her hands pushing on his chest firmly.

Growling with frustration, the former king forced himself to pause in his affections. He had no idea what had come over him, but by Avo, he craved her lips like a thirsty man craved water.

"Wait, just that little bit longer my sweet lord." Alessia grinned gleefully, her fangs glinting. She wasn't as concerned about concealing them now the ex king was firmly in her palm. His desperately hungry look and the fierceness of which he grasped her hips to his made it very clear to the seductress that he was firmly in her power.

She could have stabbed him right there and then and yet he would probably still crave her kiss.

Reaching out blindly, she took a hold of a book from one of the higher shelves on the bookcase and tipped it backward. No sooner had she released it, it snapped back into place and the bookcase began to slide away.

"come..." She whispered against Logan's lips after one last soft kiss and pulled away from him, her finger crooked at him as she stepped backward into the secret room.

Logan didn't even bat an eyelid as he followed, his eyes fixated on Alessia's glowing ones.


End file.
